royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings and Queens/Helix III
Helix There were some situations that Lord Helix Messer were made for, and King's Table meetings were not one of those situations. It was early afternoon, and Helix was being escorted to the Table Room with two House of Messer guards by his side. He had sent fifteen of his own men to Clanton Gardens with Esme and her new lord husband. Esme insisted that she take Ser Raymond Wood with her. Wood was a seasoned Knight, and was quite close in age with Esme, so Helix allowed it. I have no idea when I might see my darling daughter again, the sad thought would creep up every now and again, when he least expected it. At least he still had Anabel, the sweet little bird. She never stopped talking about her betrothal to Prince Wesley, what flowers she would put in her hair, how many meals there would be during the royal feast, she had even picked out five names for their children. Delena attempted many times to quiet her talk on the matter, but to no avail. She still spoke of it heavily. And Charon, well, he was looking forward to going back home to Byde. He was happy with his father's new title, but he wanted to go home, practice his swordwork, maybe get married himself. Delena had tried many times to convince him to speak to the King one more times, but he didn't. Helix had already made his mind up. :He had thought a long time on the matter. At first, he paid it no mind, but after a while, he put the pieces together. The Cunning Ones, that was what the original Cunningham Clan members called themselves, back in the days of House Doncaster. Although, the Cunningham's had no ties to any of Fantasica royal family - well, no marital connections. It is said and known, however, that whenever a problem arose in the Siegel Stronghold, that a Cunningham name would be on the report. Helix badly needed to clear his thoughts, and would love nothing more than to take his horse, Nelly, saddle her up and ride all the way back to Byde, to his ancestors and family. No, he reluctantly thought to himself, I have a duty to King Maurice. To Woesien. Helix nodded to the two Winchester guards, who were guarding the Table Room doors. The two Knights bowed their heads and opened the doors to the Table Room. Helix turned around to his two Knights. "Return to assist Lady Delena in packing. I have words to exchange with the King after the meeting." Helix's Knights gave him attention, turned and walked down the hall, back to his and Delena's bedchambers. Helix let out a small sigh, and entered the Table Room. :It was decorated plainly, with a long table standing in the middle of it. There were ten chairs altogether surrounding the table, eight were already filled, the one to the right of the King being for Lord Helix. There were windows overlooking other parts of the castle, the sun beating hard on it, making the room quite warm. Goblets were on the table, unfilled. Helix took note of the three children, standing against the wall, holding a flagon each. Cup-bearers, but who do they belong to? Helix took a note of the people sitting around the table. Maurice was at the head of the table. He was looking through an eye peeper, while reading a parchment. There was an empty seat beside the King, most likely for the Advisory. To Maurice's left sat Ser Victor Hans, the Grand Commander of the Watchers, loyal Knights dedicated to protecting their King. He was wearing his Grand Commander outfit, without the sword. The Watcher coat-of-arms, a darkened crown sitting on a field of brown and white, were sewn onto his armor. Ser Victor's hands were clapped together, on the table. Sitting next to the Grand Commanders was Lady Tilly Winchester, the King's sister-by-law. Her husband was a valiant fighter, so naturally King Maurice appointed him the Master of War. Although, he rarely attended court, spending most his times in Snake Rock, so the position was not needed. Lady Tilly looks quite tired, but nevertheless, she was writing something down on a piece of parchment in ink. The closest to the end of the table was the Secret Keeper, Lord Eion Turnell. Lord Helix had heard rumours that he was eunuch, although it had never been confirmed. Turnell hadn't confirmed it, however, so it was perhaps folly. He wore a beige long clock, with a shirt peeking out of it. Turning his attention to the right side of the table, Lord Helix only knew the other two by reputation. Ser Timmeon Goat sat across from Lord Eion Turnell, who looked incredibly bored. He too was a member of the Watchers, but House Goat had been a vassal house to House of Winchester for years now, so the King felt it would be good to appoint him a Great Officer. Lord Martyn Gorf sat beside Ser Timmeon. Helix heard from one of his gossipy men, Ser Steven Weaver, that Lord Gorf was fostered with the Mudd Clan during his younger years, so he was well acquainted with Lady Tilly. Ser Weaver even went as far to stating that Lord Gorf was infatuated with her, but Lord Helix told him not to spread gossip, so the matter was dropped. He did know one thing about the Lord Gorf though; he was formerly the Master Cofferer, being in-charge of all Woesien's expenses, and assuring that the Serpentine Throne had enough coins and whatnot to keep the kingdom running. Unfortunately, King Maurice had grown tired of coins and expenses, and as such, decided to retire the position, leaving the responsibility of money to all of the King's Table members to discuss at meetings. Lord Martyn was demoted to Great Officer. Gorf was no Knight, but he is known to have been good with a sword during his younger years, so accepted the position, happily. And finally, beside Lord Gorf was the Grand Magister Castor Fox. He was an old man, no older than sixty. His hair was greying, which matched his grey eyes. He had been serving the Serpentine Throne for over forty years, first serving under King Mondrew the Third, father to the previous King Mondrew. He was pardoned during the downfall of House Siegel, and has, since then, served King Maurice loyally. Perhaps not, Helix cautiously thought. Magisters are never truly loyal to the one they are supposed to be, Helix was normally biased towards Magisters, as he grew up, respecting the old ways, the rights and passages that House Doncaster represented. House Siegel represented the modern ways, of Magisters and Cantors and maegi, like the weather woman back in Byde. Helix snapped himself out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, getting the attention of Maurice. His old friend looked up and beamed, showing a mixture of white and yellow teeth. He slapped the right side of the table, making Lady Tilly almost leap out of her skin. Ser Hans squeezed her hands, assuring that she was alright. King Maurice ignored all that, not taking his eyes off Helix. "Helix, my old friend. Come, this is your seat!" Lord Helix bowed his head lowly and walked over to his seat. As he took his seat, he could feel Magister Fox's eyes on him. Helix ignored them. :Maurice threw the scroll of parchment. "The Grand Magister has some news for us, from his many brothers and many sisters, but first, I should announce the two changes I made to my King's Table." King Maurice first turned his attention to Lady Tilly. "My younger brother has sent Lady Tilly in his place. And I was advised by my father-by-law to re-open the Lady Notetaker position. So, presenting to you, Lady Tilly Winchester of the Mudd Clan, King Maurice's first Lady Notetaker." :Lord Eion clapped light a couple of times. "Excellent choice, Your Highness. Diversity is just what your King's Table needs." Turnell's voice was soft and sweet, much like the perfume he was wearing. Helix could smell it from here. Helix nodded approvingly, along with the other members of the King's Table. King Maurice allowed them to mutter for a few minutes before calling for silence. "Secondly and finally, Lord Helix will become my new Advisory, replacing Lord Atticus Cunningham." :Most of the party seemed to be happy with this news, however Ser Timmeon and the Grand Magister did not seem so pleased. "Your Highness," Fox began, spluttering, "Lord Cunningham spent five years as the Advisory to King Mondrew, the Fourth. He has spent all nineteen years, serving you and respecting you and yours. Thanks to Queen Isolde, his eldest daughter, she gave you two sons and a lovely young daughter." Fox's words came out like a whimper. :Ser Timmeon nodded, in agreement. "The Grand Magister has the right of it, Your Highness. You must reconsider." King Maurice slammed his hand on the table, causing the few scrolls of parchment and the goblets to rattle. This time, no one flinched. Maurice took in a breath and released it, before speaking. "The Cunninghams have been here for over one year, now. Lady Gwyneth wishes for another child, as does Lord Atticus. They cannot raise their newborn here. They are planning their return to Lennoch, as we speak. As for Lord Wilbert, he is now married and will hold Clanton Gardens with his wife, and soon enough, there will be more Cunningham babes running around. It is my decision, damnit, I am the King. I will hear no more of this matter. Do you understand?" Maurice's voice was raised, and he spat as he spoke. This conversation was clearly making him feel uncomfortable. :After everyone nodded in solemn agreement, Maurice called for the children to serve them some drinks, before they moved onto the topics at hand. There were three drink options; spiced wine, orange flavored water and ale imported from Sunsea, the harbour of Quinntyl. Helix was wanting to stay sober throughout the meeting, so went with the orange flavored water. Sers Hans and Goat both went for the ale, Lord Turnell refused the drinks and Lady Tilly, Lord Gorf, the Grand Magister and the King asked for the wine. Once the drinks were all served, the children - all three of them were girls, no older than ten - returned to stand against the wall, away from the meeting. A few minutes of drinking and sipping passed before the meeting finally began. "As I said before my announcements, the Grand Magister received a letter from the Grand Temple of Magicka. Please, inform the others of your news." :The Grand Magister cleared his throat, and swallowed the phlegm. He then spoke. "The Spring Season is almost over, my lords... and lady. There are reports of horrendous Spring Wind Storms spreading through the Head, alongside the Farmlands. We will be somewhat untouched, but it is expected that there will be hale storms. Soon enough, Spring will change into Summer. Alas, we have heard no news yet for this upcoming season," Magister Fox finished his last sentence sullenly and crossed his hands together on the table. Lord Gorf was the first to speak. "Well, I for one, am looking forward to greeting this new Season. Nineteen years it has been, since we had a season change. Let us hope that the Horse Lords above grant us a peaceful season." Helix could feel the Grand Magister tense at the sound of "Horse Lords". Magisters represented the Temples, not craftmanship Horse Statues. Nevertheless, Castor Fox made no motion to judge Lord Gorf on his choice of words. Instead, he bowed his head in respect, although Helix suspected that there was some spite in his nod. :For the next two hours, they drank their way through plentiful topics of discussion and importance. Lord Gorf came up with a new strategic way of coming up with new funds for Woesien, therefore King Maurice decreed the act where visitors had to pay a small fee to enter the kingdom. The fee would be dependant on how many were in a party, including the provisions they carried with them. Taxes on pleasure houses and taverns were doubled. Helix noted that, albeit the position was revoked, Lord Gorf still acted like the Master Cofferer. Another important matter they discussed was the letter they had received from the Brotherhood of Arms. By now, both of Helix's brothers would be back. He wouldn't see them again for a long time, he knew that with certainty. The new Grand Commander, Lord Magnus Fenton, had written to the King, asking for more men to join the Brotherhood. Maurice was adamant at first, but decided to allow one of his own Kingsguard to chauffeur a few dozen men from the dungeons. Ser Victor would be in-charge of deciding on the man, alongside choosing the men with the least dirtiest of crimes. Finally, the meeting was called to an end. As they were putting an end to their meeting, however, the doors to the hall flew open, and in trailed Ser Dean Cunningham, with the two Watchers who were supposed to be guarding the doors, close behind him. Ser Dean ignored everyone else, but glared right at Lord Helix, his nose flaring with anger. :"Cunningham, this is a private meeting. Leave now, boy, before I make you regret it!" King Maurice spat, cruelly. Dean, ignoring the orders of the King, walked slowly over to Lord Helix, not taking his eyes of him. His hand was resting over the grip of his sword. He licked his lips before speaking. "This is not your seat, Lord Helix. It belongs to my father, who is rather befuddled as to why the King would appoint a farmer lord such like yourself." Ser Dean spoke softly, but Helix could hear the anger in his voice. He could also smell the wine on his breath. Ser Dean was better on the battlefield, not talking in situations like this. He was a gallant swordsman, and a good leader, but like his younger brother, Wilbert. :Helix nodded, slowly. Show him you understand, but never agree with a Cunningham, he told himself. "King Maurice felt it was fitting to have a new Advisory. There has been no disrespect towards your father, Ser." Dean let out a half laugh. "What a pious response. I would have expected something better from you, my farmer lord." :Ser Victor Hans stood up, and put his hand on his own sword hilt. "Come along, young lad, I'll escort you back to the Watcher's Tower. You need to get away from this situation before you say something wrong." King Maurice growled loudly, showing his disdain. "No! Guardsmen, take this little runt to the dungeons. He can serve a few days without food and nourishment for insulting my Advisory!" As the guardsmen approached the troubled Knight, Ser Dean acted afore them. He drew his sword out as quick as a bolt of lightening and swerved around, hitting the first Knight with the edge of his blade. The man fell and tumbled over, landing unconscious on the floor. The three orphan girls let out shrieks of fear while Lady Tilly gasped, clutching at Lord Eion, without a care. Ser Dean beckoned the second one to come closer to him, the poor Knight didn't stand a chance. Dean let out a pitiful laugh and pushed the Knight aside, causing him to almost fall over. By the time the Knight had gathered himself, Ser Dean was already out of the Table Room. :Ser Hans bowed towards the King. "I will bring him back to you, Your Highness. Me and my own men." King Maurice waved a hand to excuse him and the others. Lord Gorf and Ser Timmeon both held the first Knight out of the room. Lady Tilly and Lord Eion ushered the three little orphan girls out of the Table Room. As Helix was about to leave himself, Maurice held him back, clutching his right arm rather strongly. Helix made no attempt to move. Maurice moved his mouth to Helix's ear. "And so it begins," he whispered hoarsely. ---- ← Previous chapter • Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens Category:Helix chapters Category:Kings and Queens chapters